Alyx Vance
Alyx Vance is one of the main protagonists of Half-Life 2, Episode One and Episode Two. She is portrayed as a woman in her early to mid twenties, and is a prominent figure in the Resistance against the rule of the Combine. Biography Background Alyx, like many of the human leaders of the Resistance based at Black Mesa East, is a former resident of the original Black Mesa Research Facility.Half-Life 2 She is the daughter of Dr. Eli Vance, a scientist from Black Mesa, who appeared briefly in the original Half-Life. Alyx's mother, Azian Vance, is never encountered in-game, but can be seen in a family photograph in Black Mesa East. Azian lived in the facility's dormitories with Alyx, but died during the Black Mesa Incident.Half-Life 2 Appearances ''Half-Life 2 for the first time.]] Alyx is arguably the most important character in ''Half-Life 2, as she helps Gordon Freeman more frequently and directly than any other character. Her first appearance is in the first chapter of the game, Point Insertion, in a scene where Gordon has been intercepted by Civil Protection units while he is still an unarmed civilian, due to a miscount detection. Alyx rushes in the room and apparently takes down the CPs by herself (although this is not explicitly shown on-screen). Subsequently, she escorts Gordon to Kleiner's Lab, there they meet up with Barney and Kleiner. After Gordon puts on his HEV suit, they enter the teleporter room to be teleported to Eli Vance's lab in Black Mesa East. However, the two unintentionally part ways after Kleiner's teleportation device malfunctions, forcing Gordon to continue through City 17 on his own. When Gordon finally arrives in Black Mesa East, he is welcomed by Alyx and her father. Later, she gives Gordon the Gravity Gun and demonstrates its use. Alyx is also shown having a heated argument with Dr. Judith Mossman, a hostility that appears justified as Mossman is revealed a traitor in the chapter Entanglement, where Gordon helps Alyx search Nova Prospekt for her captured father. In the chapter Anticitizen One, she fights alongside Gordon through a section of City 17 during the armed uprising but they are again separated when Alyx is kidnapped by Overwatch Soldiers while scouting an escape route from a rooftop vantage point. They are reunited later in the chapter Dark Energy, when Gordon reaches Breen's office in the Citadel. There she provides indirect assistance to Gordon during the final confrontation with Dr. Breen in the Citadel's dark fusion reactor. Alyx also seems to have made peace with Dr. Mossman after seeing her turn on Dr. Breen and release Gordon Freeman, Eli and Alyx herself from their imprisonment. In the ending scene of Half-Life 2, Alyx is with Gordon at the time of the Dark Energy explosion. While the G-Man saves Gordon from the enormous blast, Alyx is apparently left behind, frozen in time with one arm shielding her eyes. ''Half-Life 2: Episode One .]] Alyx manages to survive, being rescued by Vortigaunts, who also free Gordon from the influence of his "employer", the G-Man; after being teleported away at the foot of the Citadel and briefly revisiting it to postpone the destruction of the Citadel Core, Alyx and Gordon stick together for most of ''Episode One, finally getting to the exit from City 17 and jumping on the last Resistance train wagon heading out of the City just as the Citadel explodes. ''Half-Life 2: Episode Two and Gordon watch a Combine convoy on its way to White Forest.]] Alyx appears in ''Episode Two throughout the game, and is almost always with Gordon. She once again rescues Gordon at the beginning of the game by using the Gravity Gun to free him from the remains of their crashed train, which fell off a bridge that was destroyed because of the Citadel explosion at the end of Episode One. After making a first communication with White Forest, a large Resistance base, she is severely injured by a Hunter, but Gordon and a Vortigaunt manage to steal Antlion extract and use it to save her. During the process of reviving her, the G-Man reappears and informs Gordon that the reason Alyx remained alive during the events of Half-Life 2 and its expansions is because he "plucked" her from Black Mesa before the Resonance Cascade destroyed the facility, ignoring the orders from his superiors - that she was a mere child and of no practical use. He tells Gordon to escort her to White Forest safely, telling Alyx to relay the words "prepare for unforeseen consequences" to her father. She then accompanies Gordon on their journey to get to White Forest. Throughout the journey, she helps Gordon at many points, by providing sniping support for him using a mounted Combine sniper rifle as he makes his way through a Zombie-infested industrial complex to get to the Muscle Car or by using her gun on enemies while he is driving. At the end of the game, her father Eli is killed by an Advisor before she and Gordon get into a chopper to go looking for Dr. Mossman. While she and Gordon watch, helpless, crushed onto the walls by the Advisors' psionic powers, Dog comes to the rescue and prevent the other Advisors to do the same thing to Alyx and Gordon. When they are freed, it is too late, and Eli's body lies on the ground, lifeless. Alyx, crying, is obviously devastated by the loss, having already lost her mother Azian during the Black Mesa Incident. He full reaction to that loss and its influence on the subsequent events is yet to be revealed, likely in Episode Three. Appearance Alyx has brown, short hair with streaks of red (a reminiscence of her original fully red hair,File:Alyxhead.png) a headband and green eyes. She wears worn-out clothes, as most of the Half-Life 2 characters: a brown leather jacket with the right sleeve attached to the rest with duct tape, jeans and brown work boots, with a grey hooded sweater bearing the Black Mesa logo, with the words "Black Mesa" under it. She has black fingerless rappelling gloves and a tensor bandage around her right hand (it is unknown if it is for the looks or if she was previously hurt). She also wears a green belt where her gun and hack tool are attached; purple panties can also be seen from behind. Around her neck is a little box-like jewel, made out of wood or metal, which probably belonged to her mother, according to the Vance's family picture.It seems that Azian is wearing it in the family picture. A nevus can also be seen at the stem of her neck. At the beginning of Episode One, she gains a small scar above her right eyebrow; presumably inflicted at the end of Half-Life 2 and having been dug "out of the rubble". Personality and skills Alyx is a skilled hacker: she is able to operate and manipulate Combine-based objects such as turrets with the help of her gear. Alyx wields an electronic multitool, which she utilizes in order to perform a variety of tasks, such as bypassing security systems and opening locked doors. In Episode One she also uses it to re-program Rollermines to attack Combine troops and Stalkers. She is also very proficient with a pistol and in unarmed combat, and helps fight alongside Gordon briefly during both the chapters Entanglement and Anticitizen One in Half-Life 2. In Episode One, Alyx accompanies the player for most of the game and demonstrates fighting skills previously unseen, such as using a shotgun and kicking off Zombies when they get too close. Despite Alyx's friendly nature, she shows some hostility towards Dr. Mossman because of Mossman's somewhat patronizing attitude towards her, as well as Mossman's interest in her father. At the end of Half-Life 2, this hostility has seemingly vanished, when Dr. Mossman helps to free Alyx and her father from the clutches of Dr. Breen. Alyx also has a good sense of humor, as evidenced by the jokes she makes about various things, including the Combine and Gordon's silence ("Man of few words, huh?"). An example of this can be seen in the chapter Lowlife of Episode One, where she and Gordon navigate a series of Zombie-infested tunnels. During lulls in combat she imitates a Zombie growl to scare the player, they will laugh and say "Gotcha!" when they find out it's her. She tries to make another joke shortly after when entering a Combine troop train. She spots a dead Overwatch Soldier with a Headcrab over its head. She tries to be funny, naming it a "Zombine", but quickly gets serious when Gordon does not react to her joke. Relationship with Gordon Freeman Although Alyx was a child at the time of the Black Mesa Incident (at which point Gordon was 27 years old''Half-Life), Gordon's almost two decades long stasis after ''Half-Life has more or less erased any age gap between the two. At several points during Half-Life 2 (as well as in Episode One and Episode Two), it is suggested that there is a growing relationship developing between her and Gordon. ''Half-Life 2'' * Alyx' father, Eli Vance's, comment when the three meet up for the first time in Black Mesa East.Half-Life 2, Chapter 5, Black Mesa East: Eli: There is nothing Gordon can't handle... with the possible exception of you! Alyx (embarrassed): Dad! This is followed by a moment of awkward silence, and is also the first time such a relationship is mentioned in-game. * The chapter Entanglement contains several scenes, mainly when the two are forced to part ways for some reason, with Alyx becoming pensive with worry and telling Gordon to be careful. ''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' Continuing this theme, Episode One contains several situations where this relationship is developed: * In the first chapter, Dog finds Gordon under a pile of rubble, and Alyx rushes at him and ardently embraces him, telling him how worried she was about him. However, she soon recovers her wits, acts embarrassed and changes the subject to more pressing concerns. * Like the chapter Dark Energy elevator scene in the previous game, the chapter Direct Intervention contains at least one scene with Gordon going down an elevator and Alyx telling him to "hurry back". Additionally, a developer commentary given during this scene verifies that a Gordon/Alyx relationship was indeed intended. * In the chapter Lowlife, when forced to go through sewage-like sludge, Alyx comments on Gordon's HEV suit and jokingly asks "Got room for two in there?". * In the chapter Urban Flight, having bridged a gap between two ruins (and given Gordon his trademark crowbar), Barney Calhoun additionally states "Go on across, Gordon. She's waiting for you, you lucky dog, you!" ''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Their possible relationship is hinted even more obviously in Episode Two: * In order to resurrect Alyx after the near-fatal attack by a Hunter, Gordon participates in a Vortigaunt ritual wherein his life is "weaved" with hers in a pact that might resemble a marriage (or a Vortigaunt variation) somewhat. After being informed as to the intense struggles Gordon went through to retrieve the Antlion larval extract (which was essential to the ritual,) Alyx replies "Yep, that's Gordon." * After the previous highlighted scene, the Vortigaunt, Gordon and a weakened Alyx enter an elevator. Alyx asks Gordon to stand "next to her". This implicates that Alyx feels safer when he is near to her, at least when she was in her dizzy state. * In the sequence where Gordon must go ahead in order to take down the Autogun, he jumps down a gap, leaving Alyx with the two rebels above. The last thing heard is one of the rebels asking Alyx "So, uh... is that your boyfriend?"'. However, her answer cannot be heard (noclipping shows that she is not even answering). * In his most obvious comment, her father jokes about that everyone should "do their part", playing off of Dr. Kleiner's speech to the public, along with expressing his desire for grandkids.Episode Two, Chapter 6, Our Mutual Fiend: Alyx (about Gordon): Yeah, we make a pretty good team. Eli: That's good because now that the Suppression Field is down, Dr. Kleiner says we should all do our "part". Alyx (embarrassed): Dad! Eli: Can you blame an old man for wanting grandkids? Weapons In Half-Life 2 and its expansions, Alyx is seen with her unique weapon, an automatic pistol, known simply as "Alyx's Gun" (from its entity name, weapon_alyxgun). This gun is not available to Gordon, although the player can obtain it via the cheat console. However, late in Episode One, Alyx grabs a shotgun and wields it throughout the hospital. In both Half-Life 2 episodes, she also uses an Overwatch sniper rifle, although she is not actually seen when sniping (neither are Overwatch Snipers), and twice in the game she uses mounted Combine AR2s to provide cover fire for Gordon. Behind the scenes *In the early stages of production, Eli and Alyx Vance had no relation, and she was the daughter of Captain Vance, leader of the Conscripts. Therefore she was not half Asian/half African, but Caucasian.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar *She had also a slightly different appearance: red hair (she still has streaks of red), a green jacket with a white fur collar and a blue-green bodysuit.As seen in the playable Beta game files, the first Half-Life 2 trailer, Raising the Bar, etc. *At one point, developers considered giving her braces.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar *An early piece of concept art depicts her with a socket wrench that she could have probably used as a basic weapon, just like the crowbar for Gordon or the pipe wrench for Shephard.File:Alyx-wrench.jpg It is however unknown if she portrayed that way only for aesthetic reasons or if it actually was to be scripted. *Alyx was to own a female pet alien named "Skitch".Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar Trivia *Unlike other games that feature extremely vulnerable mission-critical characters, Half-Life 2 gives Alyx the ability to absorb a large amount of damage before death (due to the fact that her health regenerates extremely rapidly). It is still possible for her to die during combat however, and at several points the player is required to protect her from taking damage. Her death will result in a black screen fade and failure message, then the game will reload. *Just before Alyx and Gordon meet with Barney, a rebel asks Alyx if she is Kleiner's daughter and she sarcastically claims that she is the daughter of Odessa Cubbage, mirroring somehow the early stages of Half-Life 2’s production when she was to be the daughter of another military man, Captain Vance.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar *In the complete darkness areas of the Episode One chapter Lowlife, Alyx tends to protect her eyes when Gordon directs his flashlight directly at her face (it is also seen in Episode Two). Furthermore, as she cannot proceed in complete darkness without Gordon and his flashlight, she will call in fear when the player turns it off and suddenly move away from her. *Alyx is referred to in Overwatch announcements as the "Vance Subprime." List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Notes and references Category:Resistance Members Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Half-Life 2: Episode One Category:Half-Life 2: Episode Two Category:Allies